


Let Me Go

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maglor just wants to talk to his brothers, no matter whether they're really there or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan-Flashworks, Challenge "Backward"

“Brother, please don’t do this. From experience, it’s not the way to cope with things.” 

“But I like to live this way.”

“Sitting in your room, drinking and singing and hallucinating dead relatives? It’s pitiful that you would act this way.”

“You’re here too? It’s nice to see you, Ata.”

“We’re not really here, you know. We’re just figments of your imagination, as you sit here and think backwards to your childhood.”

“You shouldn’t say things like that, Curufin. It makes people angry when you do so.”

“Please, listen to the people that keep trying to help you.”

“Celeborn just wants to take you all away from me. I won’t let him.”

“You’re a fool.”

“Caranthir! It’s nice to see you as well, though I don’t suppose your temper has improved any.”

“Maglor, even if we were real, we’d still be nothing more than ghosts. You have to move on.”

“You killed yourself and left me alone, I don’t have to listen to you.”

“No, you don’t. But please, why won’t you at least listen to the people there with you in reality?”

“They’re not my family.”

“But they care for you.”

“So?”

“You can’t live in the past. We have to go now.”

“What? No, stay, please stay. Where are you all? I can’t see you. Let go of me! Just because your wife left you to go across the sea gives you no right to manhandle me. I just want my brothers. Let me go to them. No!”


End file.
